Spotacus's last breath
by farfaraway123
Summary: Sportacus leaves Lazytown without any warning, could his life be in danger
1. Chapter 1

'My first ever story'

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Lazytown. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, not a single cloud in the sky. it was the perfect day. Sportacus and the kids were playing soccer in the sports team. Sportacus, Ziggy and Trixie in one team and Stingy, Pixel and Stephanie in the other with the girls in goals. tension was high as the winning team would get the last of the sports candy (Trixie's idea). By half time it was 2-2. The second half was fierce. No one could outdo anyone else. with only 1 minute left Pixel give one last attempt and shot the ball towards the net. Trixie jump to save it. She missed by the skin of her teeth. It was a goal! Stephanie, Stingy and Pixel had won. the took the last of the sports candy and went their separate ways home for dinner. They went of home, not knowing that that it was the last time that they would see Sportacus for a long time.

The next morning when the kids went out to play, the couldn't find Sportacus anywhere. He wasn't out doing his normal morning exercises and his airship was gone. the kids were confused and were sad as they couldn't find Sportacus anywhere. Then, they found a blue paper airplane laying on a park bench. They took and opened it up, it was a note from Sportacus. It read

_I am sorry for my sudden departure but this is for your safety. I cannot explain why but for your safety i had to leave. If I had stayed the all of your lives would of been put in danger. I don't know if I will be able to return. Please stay safe and healthy. I love you all and I will miss you._

_Sportacus._


	2. Chapter 2

'I own nothing'

At 8:08 Sportacus went to bed as normal without a care in he world. However at exactly midnight he has a nightmare/vision of Lazytown. It's all dark, grey and miserable. All of the kids are being tortured and used as slaves. The Mayor and Miss Busybody are being possessed. Everyone is bowing down to this mysterious man as he sits on his throne. covered in dark black robes. Red stunning eyes. Everything in Lazytown is bad. During seeing this Sportacus is sweating heavily, his heart is pounding, his breathing increasing rapidly.

'It was just a dream, just a dream' Sportacus says to calm himself down after he wakes up. It was the worst site that he had ever scene. He goes into the bathroom to wash away all of the sweat. When he looks into the mirror he saw a strange black thing behind him. He looks behind him, there's nothing there. He looks again into the mirror and he stares at the black figure behind him. Then it clicks. It is the mysterious an from his dream.

The man says 'Give me your crystal and all of your worries will be gone. You will have the life that you have always dreamed of. You will fall in love, get married and have many children. You will be happy.' Without realizing it Sportacus had his hand raised, almost torching the mirror where the black figure was. This was his dream. he did not chose the life of a hero. Sportacus forced himself to snap out of it.

The only difference between the man in his dream and mirror was that in the dream he had Sportacus's crystal, and was using it to control everyone. The crystal had a lot of power, more than Sportacus even knew. It was the crystal that had made Sportacus have the dream, to warn him of the black man. Then it started to click for Sportacus. If he surrendered his crystal, the Lazytown would crumble. Sportacus yelled 'NO!' at the man in the mirror. Then The black man should Sportacus what would happen if he didn't give him his crystal. The kids were possessed, doing terrible things. Again Sportacus yelled'NO!'.

'Who, or even what are you' asked Sportacus

'I a Daveros. Bringer of darkness, ruler of all evil, savior of all thing bad!'

'What do you want from me?'

'The crystal holds many a power, and its MINE!'

Daveros disappeared. The airship was silent. Sportacus went and sat on his bed and cried. He was lost and alone. The visions were circling around his head. He looked at the clock. 1 am. Sportacus tries to process everything that has happened.

_Daveros wants my crystal. Since I own the crystal, he is after me. If i give me crystal, Lazytown will die. If i stay and keep my crystal, the kids are in danger. What am I meant to do. The only option is to, leave. Leave Lazytown and hope that he will leave those kids alone. If I leave, Daveros cannot use the kids against me. There will be no point of harming them as I won't be there. He will have to come and find me._

In that thought, Sportacus started to write a letter the the kids, saying why he has to leave so suddenly. One last time, he sent his letter the way his always has, knowing that this was the last contact that he was make with the kids. Sportacus got into the flypod and bean to sail the airship away.

Destination-nowhere


End file.
